


Chris Fic

by moonangel473



Category: No Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonangel473/pseuds/moonangel473
Summary: Short story with Chris and OC





	Chris Fic

I didn’t want to deal with it. I didn’t want to deal with his moods when he got drunk. I’ve never been one to shy away from a couple of drinks, but knew that when I reached my limit it was time to stop. It got to the point that I just preferred to stay home instead of hanging around him if alcohol would be present. I liked him sober, when we could chat for hours trying to find meanings in the simplest things or about anything that was on our minds. No matter how odd or TMI, that’s just how we were. He was the type of guy, where I felt comfortable to be myself. I mean, at least when he wasn’t drinking.

I did not mean to make a big deal out of it, but I just could not stand such rowdy behavior. I don’t know if someone brought it up to him, but whenever I came around he’d drink maybe two beers or none at all. I did not mean to make him feel uncomfortable in his own home. That’s exactly why I stayed away. We still talked, but there was a strain there.

Maybe it was just my imagination, but he seemed to take a lot of what I said into consideration. I was interested in things he and the others weren’t. I did not care for sports or random rode trips. I liked to chill and watch movies or plan things out ahead of time. I hated when they just showed up with plans. I really wanted to go so, I’d hurry up best I could to get ready. Maybe, Jacklin talked to him, but when I asked she just smiled and said stuff like ‘maybe he missed your little talks’ or ‘he likes you being around’. Her words made me nervous, more so than usual.  I mean he had so many friends and I know I’m not the only one who has deep thoughts, so I could not understand why he’d cater to me.

He called me to hang out at this really cool burger spot. I figured the others would be there too. I mean, there was always someone with him. So, I never figured that it would just be the two of us.

“I’m talking to someone about my, um, heavy drinking.”

I nodded, taking a bite of my burger as we walked the surrounding area. Nearby was a park and we walked towards it.

 “That’s cool. How do you feel about it?”

He sighed and took a huge bite of the burger. I laughed because he had to chew it up before speaking again.

 “It’s a struggle, but worth it… Look Rei, I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable. I did not mean to scare you off.”

I turned to him and squinted. I want to ask the questions that have been on my mind for the last few months. Was he doing this for me? Why would he? So many of his friends have told him to get help, so why would I make him actually do it? Jacklin’s words rang in my ears and I blushed. I rubbed my hands across my face and caught him staring at me. He smiled at me and nodded as if answering my thoughts.

“This is a really conceited question, but there’s no way you did all this for me right. I mean, like I’m not the only one that’s been bothered by this so there’s no reason to think I’m special?”

He looked out towards the setting sun and laughed. Turning around he said.

“I guess it takes a special kind of person to get me to finally get help.”

He threw the wrapper away and put his hands in his pockets, waiting for me to respond.

I replayed his words over and over to the point I did not notice him step closer to me.

“Rei, I see the wheels turning. Yes, I said that you are special to me. I’m getting help because of all the people I never want to lose, I don’t want one of them to be you.”

My mouth dropped open and before I could respond some of his fans started for us. I politely stepped back as to let them have time with someone they respected. I smiled when they gave me tight looks. I may have been around for two years, but they’ve only known about me for a couple of months. I only met him a few times in the beginning, thanks to Jacklin. She brought me around whenever I was on break from school and we ended up becoming friends. I was not into the idea of being part of the celeb crew so I kept to myself and dipped whenever fans or the paparazzi got close.  The only reason why I was caught was because Chris had gotten really hurt making one of his films and I was the only one in the city where was shooting because my college was in the area. On instinct I went to see if he was okay. I had to explain who I was and he had to verify me. Once I entered his hospital room, my life out of the spot light was no longer. Maybe that’s when things changed. His eyes always seemed softer when he looked at me and now I know I wasn’t just seeing things. I mean it makes sense. I risked my quite life to come to his aide.

After waving bye to his fans he placed his hand on the small of my back.

 “Are the wheels still turning?”

I shook my head and looked anywhere, but his face. I just got over how attractive he was and now I was nervous to look at him again.

He chuckled seeing my reaction.

“I’ll wait till you’re comfortable and then we can talk.”

 “Talk about what?”

I asked moving a bit away from. I felt myself sweating and I did not want him to feel hot sweaty I was. I was so nervous that I missed what he said.

He repeated it.

“I said that I will wait until you’re ready to talk about us.”

I snapped my head up at him. I stared into his stunning blues eyes and choked on my own spit.

 

 


End file.
